My Life Can be Hell!
by Frankenstien93
Summary: My newest Fanfic! A story with an adventure involving Beelzemon and Calumon. Not a Beelzemon/Calumon pairing if thats what your thinking! Beelzemon/Dianamon. Plz r&r! Rated M for later. Chapter 3 up now!
1. Prologue

**A/n**

**I've had this idea for a while now and I've decided to go through with it. It involves everyone's favorite badass biker digimon, Beelzemon and a new adventure in the digimon world, sometime after he and the others were sent back at the end of Digimon Tamers series (best one on my opinion). I do not own any of the characters (but a guy can dream, right?) So here it is, the prologe of**

**My Life Can Be Hell!**

A loud, but peaceful snoring was coming from underneath a tall tree and a group of biyomon flocked to the tree. They began talking amongst each other, but they were soon interupted by the man sleeping under the tree.

"Shad up will ya?" an angry brooklyn accented voice yelled.

A gun was seen and a shot fired, scaring off the biyomon. One of them looked back at the man and said "Meanie head!" before sitcking out its small tounge.

"Ehh who gives a fuck what you think?" The man asked as he stood up. The man was Beelzemon. Stretched his long, lanky arms and then pressed on his back, feeling it pop. "Aw yeah thats the spot." He said before he scanned the ground. He found his black, bomber jacket laying next to the trunk of the tree and slipped it on.

He sat back down and began to search through the pockets. "Where is it?" He mumbled to himself before he found what he was looking for. It was a pack of menthol cigarettes, one of the few good things to have dropped into the digi-world from the human world. He put one of them in his mouth before muttering "Badda-boom" and snapping his fingers, making the little red fireball appear like a lighter. He took a long drag before he began to think about how he got this way.

It all began sometime, like a year or two, after he and the others returned to the digimon world in their in-training forms. The place had become a bit of a mess, with people whispering rumors that The 7 demon lords would soon come from the shadows. They all stuck together, protecting one another untill they managed to digivolve into their rookie forms. Once they did, most of them went their separate ways.

Guilmon actually managed to get the brains to start his own digimon bakery. Beelzemon had stopped by every now and then and was treated to free bread. The red dinosaur-type digimon was practically raking in the digi-dough (no pun intended) with his stuffed-guilmon bread and began to try his hand, or claw, at making other digimon shapes.

Terriermon had begun helping out at Primary Village, working with Elecmon and taking care of the newborns. Beelzemon didn't vist him as much, being as he was pretty sure he would scare the shit out of the babys.

Guardromon, Lopmon, and MarineAngemon had returned to their respective areas and Beelzemon hadn't heard from them since, so he assumed they were either doing fine or had been deleted. Either way, He didn't really care.

Monodramon had worked his tail off, manaing to digivolve his way back to Cyberdramon. He and Beelzemon had both agreed that their good bye was the last they'ld ever see of each other, being as they were technically supposed to be eneimes and that Cyberdramon was finally going to join the Virus Busters. They agreed the next time they saw each other it would be in a fight to the death. Last Beelzemon heard, the big guy was now the leader of the Virus Busters.

'

Renimon had opted to stay with the Viral, but left when the two had visited the Forest terminal. Renamon saw the destruction being done to the forest and had decided to stay, becoming its guardian. She stayed with the Floramon and had let Beelzemon know he was welcome to visit any time.

As for Beelzemon himself, he trained hard with Monodramon to make it back to his mega-form. He still hadn't managed to digivolve into Beelzemon Blast Mode, but kept working at it when he felt like it. He wasn't like his olf self but he still would fight when the opportunity presented itself. He only killed when he thought the digimon deserved it and he seemed to be finding more and more digimon who deserved a bullet in the brain. The upgrade that most of the digimon went through didn't help as much either. Some how a program got into the digital world, giving the digimon opposite sexes. The transformation was limited only to huminoid digimon though. Beelzemon was obviously male, so he now had a third leg, so to speak. The main people he killed, were sick male digimon he caught in the process of trying to rape some innocent female digimon. When ever the urge came upon him, he opted to stop at a brothel. One of the good things that came from the upgrade, was that the digimon didn't have to worry about S.T.D.s but the female digimon could get pregnant and what species the child was to be was always a mystery.

Beelzemon took a long drag off the cigarette and looked up at the sky. He had become a wandering digimon, feared by many because of what he was. He had learned from a Shamanmon of what he really was. He, Beelzemon, was one of the 7 digimon lords and that he was destined to fight with them. Beelzemon ignored his 'destiny' and told the Shamanmon to go fuck itself. Many digimon were afraid of him, it was because they either knew what he was, or were jsut frightened by the 8 foot tall virus-type biker digimon. Life on the road was tough, but he wasn't alone,

"Smokings not good for you, Beezy." A small voice said, coming from behind Beelzemon's bike, The Behemoth.

"Ah shad up!" Beelzemon snapped at the voice. "And beside, I thought I told youse not to call me that! It's just Beelzemon!"

"Whatever you say, Beezy!" The small voice said with a giggle. The owner of the voice was revieled when Calumon had climbed into the driver's seat of Behemoth. The small digimon was the only one who stayed with Beelzemon and like it. He always find a way to annoy Beelzemon and have fun.

Beelzemon would get annoyed but he would never harm the small digimon. Calumon was one of the only digimon who would look at him and see Beelzemon as his friend, not some giant monster that could tear him in half at any minute. Beelzemon then just smirked as he put the cigarette out and stood up. He walked over to the bike and petted Calumon's head. "Youse hungry?" He asked the little digimon.

Calumon's giant ears flapped open and his eyes went wide as he began to bounce around on the bike at the mention of food.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he picked Calumon up and sat down on the bike. He put the small digimon behind him and wrapped his metalic tail around him to keep him safe. Beelzemon would never admit to it, but he was always neverous of Calumon falling off the bike and getting hurt. "So what youse want to eat?" He asked.

"Can we go get some guilmon-bread?" Calumon asked as he shifted around Beelzemon's tail to get comfortable. He nuzzled Beelzemon's tail abit before settling down.

The viral smirked. "Sure, lets go see if he's opened." Beelzemon said and brought the bike roaring to life.

Calumon's ears closed and he let out a loud "Yay!" as the two speed off towards the market where Guilmon had set up shop, luckily for the two, it wasn't to far away.

While drving, Beelzemon failed to notice until the last moment, a group of young rookie-level digimon, crossing the road. He hit the brakes and turned the handle bars, turning the bike sideways, trying to stop. The Togemon in charge of the kids stood in front of them and yelled "Needle Spray!" and fired it's razor-sharp pins at Behemoth, popping its tires, making it skid to a complete stop and flip over a few times.

Beelzemon had managed to grab Calumon and wrapped the little digimon in his arms, protecting him from getting hurt.

"Watch where your going! You crazy idiot!" Togemon shouted, not seeing the driver. "You almost hit the kids!"

"Well why don't youse watch where the fuck youse going, ehh toots?" Beelzemon said standing up and giving them an angrey glare. He looked down at Calumon. "Youse okay?" He asked him.

Calumon nodded. "Does this mean we're not getting Guilmon-bread?" He asked, getting a smirk from Beelzemon.

Togemon was about to say something back to Beelzemon but stopped when she saw the glare he was giving her. She knew what he was and the kids were terrified just by his presence. "Uh, I..I...I'm mean..I'm sorry." She managed to spit out. "Won't happen again." She then gathered the kids and ran off.

Beelzemon let out a low growl as he watched them leave.

"What now?" Calumon asked the towering viral.

"I guese we walk into town and see if we can't get new tires for Behemoth." He said with a sigh.

"Aww, but that will take forever!" Calumon said with a pout.

"Deal with it kid, I ain't carrying youse, so tough it out!" Beelzemon snapped at him and went over to hsi fallen bike. He lifted off the ground and grabbed the handel bars as he began to push it with him.

Calumon just followed, grumbling and complaining the whole way.

Beelzemon coud tell this was not going to be a good day.

* * *

**And there it is! Chapter 1 will be up as soon as I finish writing it! Please R&R and give me any suggestions you have! Oh and heres and explanation of the upgrade, If it wears any type of clothing to cover the area it would normally have genitala then it is now either male or female. For the beast-type of digimom, I will make it noticble if they're male or female.**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down! **


	2. Chapter 1

Beelzemon had been grumbling as he was pushing Behemoth to the nearest village. "Stupid over grown cactus, fucking up my bike." He tried to be quiet so Calumon couldn't hear his cussing, becasue once Calumon head him swear, he would keep repeating the word.

Calumon was having trouble catching up to the long strides of the large viral digimon and keep saying "Come on Beezy! Wait up!" He was trying to hard to keep up to pay attention to what Beelzemon was saying.

Beelzemon stopped and looked at him. "Ise thought I told youse ta stop callin me tat!" He said as he rasied his hand. He looked like he was prepared to strike Calumon.

Calumon flinched and waited for the blow but instead felt himself rising in the air. When he opened his eyes he saw he was on Beelzemon's shoulder. "Wow!" He said.

"Whatcha think I was gonna do? Hit ya?" Beelzemon smirked as he began to push his bike again. "I was getting tired of listen ta youse whineing anymore." He said with a smirk.

Calumon pretended to be angry with Beelzemon but couldn't help but smile and hug the viral's head. "Thank you." he said.

Beelzemon looked at Calumon. "Don't be getting all mushy on me kay?" He said to him. He could see a town that would be a quick ride but they were stuck walking thanks to Togamom. "Besides, can't youse fly?" He asked him.

"The wind's not strong enough to carry me." Calumon answered "Hey lookie!" he said, pointing at the village. Calumon could see something coming for them. It was a swarm of Datamon.

Beelzemon went on the defense and set Calumon on the bike. He went and drew his Berenja shotguns. He walked out to meet them halfway. "Okayse youse can stop rigth there!" He said to them. "What youse want, ehh?" He asked them keeping a gun aimed at them.

The Datamon stopped and one of them stepped foreword. "We could sense broken technology and we couldn't rest till we found the disturbance!" The Datamon said in a hurried and frightened tone.

Beelzemon looked at him and then at the town in the distance. "Youse guys from the tech shop or somethin?" He asked them. He was a little annoyed at how they talk to him like he was going to dismantle them, but then again he did have a shot-gun pointed at them. He lowered the gun.

The Datamon nodded. "We can help you fix your bike!" He said in a more relaxed tone now that the gun was not pointed at them. "We aren't exactly good with motor vehicles but we know someone who is and at your permission we could give your bike some upgrades.

Beelzemon rubbed his chin in thought. Behemoth did need some repairs and an upgrade or two would be good, maybe get that damn navigational chip he needed so he wouldn't just be wandering around anymore.

"Sounds good, but how we gonna get the bike there quick enough?" He asked them. They still had a good walk. "Allow us!" He said and the Datamon began to fly in the air and took hold of Behemoth, making little Calumon jump off before being taken with them. They began flying towards the town. The lead Datamon printed out a paper and gave it to Beelzemon. "Here, come to this address to pick up you bike."

Beelzemon took the paper and then yelled at the Datamon when they almost dropped Behemoth. "Hey! Be careful with that or I'll murdalize the lot of yase!" He then turned his attention back to the head Datamon. "All right, I want a navigational system put in, a nitro booster, some weapons systems." He told him.

"Anything else?" Datamon asked him. He was making note and his head dome began to flash as he took notes.

"Ehh, suprise me." He said with a grin. "And if youse techno-bozos screw up the paint, I swear I'll fricken kill yase!" He growled.

The Datamon began to shake nervously again. "Yes, sir, Mr. Beelzmon, sir." The Datamon then began to fly off towards town leaving Calumon and Beelzemon alone.

Calumon looked at Beelzemon. "A weapons system?" He asked the viral. "Do we really need that?"

Beelzemon looked down at Calumon before picking the little in-training digimon up and setting him on his shoulders. "What? I can't protect you and the bike at the same time! And besides, driving the gun with one hand while shooting can be a real bitch if the road's to bumpy, ya know?" He told Calumon.

Calumon shrugged. He then closed his eyes and was rocked to sleep by Beelzemon's walking.

"Ehh, this kids gonna make me look like a big softie, if he keeps thius act up." Beelzemon muttered to himself as he lit a new cigarette. He checked the box to see how many he had left. "Shit, gonna have to buy some more, add that to how much these repairs are gonna cost, I'll end up broke."

Beelzemon and Calumon reached the town and the first place they headed was the address Datamon gave him. The address was a large garage with railroad tracks leading in and out of it. Beelzemon walked in and saw them working on Behemoth. He walked towards the work area, passing a few Locomon who tensed up in fear. "Relax, I'm just check checking on my bike." He said after he walked past them. There was someone under his bike. "Hey, bub!" Beelzemon said loudly. He laughed as he suprised the creature under the bike who hit their head on Behemoth's underbelly.

"Ow! That's not funny fucker!" A feminine voice said. Lekismon came out from under the bike and was rubbing her head. Even though she wore a helmet, that had hurt. She was scruffy looking and had oil stains on her armor and her light fur needed a washing. She was about to curse more when she saw who was laughing. Her eyes went wide. "Master Beelzemon!" She said in a hushed tone. Lekismon had defected from the Nightmare Solider's long ago and she was afraid that Beelzemon was there to take her back. She began to back away, a look of horror in her eyes. She was really looking for something to throw at him.

"Shit." was all Beelzemon said when he heard her say that. "Listen I'm not going to hurt youse, okay toots?" He said and walked foreword. "I'm not..." he was interrupted by a wrench that him in the face. He fell on his ass, lost his cigarette, and Calumon fell off his shoulder being awoken from his nap. If it wasn't for his helmet, he would of been knocked out.

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked in a worried tone when he saw Beelzemon on the ground.

"Quickly, run!" Lekismon said trying to shoo Calumon away. "I'll hold him off." She said looking at Beelzemon who was getting up.

Calumon ran past her and went to Beelzemon's side. "You okay, Beezy?" All he got was a growl and a "What I say about callin me dat?"

Lekismon couldn't help but giggle at the name the little digimon gave the Demon Lord. She was confused though. "So your not his prisoner?" She asked Calumon.

Calumon shook his head qucikly. "No! Beezy's my friend and He'd never let anything happen to me! Nope Nope Nope!" The little digimon said happily.

Beelzemon got up and looked down at Lekismon. "What I was trying ta say is that I'm not one of the Demon Lords, no matter what theyse say and I'm here to check on my bike!" He growled. She was lucky that Calumon was awake or else there would of been quite a bit of cussing.

Lekismon nodded with a little grin. She couldn't believe it, this was the big bad Beelezemon? Either he didn't live up to all the hype or he was just screwing with her now. She could sense that he wasn't to happy right now. "Well the engine's fine, and the oils good." She told him. "The tires need replacing but then again I shouldn't have to tell you that one."

Beelzemon nodded. "Yeah, if it's not to much trouble, make sure Behemoth gets Spinomon tires." He said.

Lekismon looked at him. Spinomon tires were used in going off track and were extremely durable and could rip through any kind of terrain. "Sure, you planning on going somewhere?" She asked. According to the list of upgrades, he was getting a navigational system put in.

Beelzemon shook his head. "I usually wander place ta place but it would be nice to know where I am for once." He said chuckling at his little joke. "Ya know what I mean toots?"

She growled and tried to throw another tool at him which he managed to duck. "Don't call me toots!" She growled at him. "It's Lekismon!."

Beelzemon smirked. He could tell he and this girl where gonna get along swell.

"And I'm Calumon!" He said jumping up and down repeatedly. he loved the chance of making new friends.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Calumon, and you to Beelzmon, but to a lesser extent." She said the last one with a glare. She didn't trust him very much but she could tell he was honest for now. "And who's Behemoth?" she asked him.

"Behemoth is the name of my bike." He said to her. "And be careful, he may be tame right now but he can be a handful sometimes." He said as he patted the bike's red glass.

The bike revved itself as if it was purring. "So any idea when all of the repairs and upgrades will be finished?"

Leksimon was abit taken back by the bike's spark of life. She scolded herself though, she had heard rumors of a large motorcycle that had a mind of it's own and had been causing all sorts of mayhem until the bike's owner had come to collect it. She was just suprised that it had been Beelzemon and not someone like SkullMeramon, but then again taking a better look at Beelzemon the large bike seemed perfect for him. "Should take the rest of the day." She told him.

"Shit." Beelzemon said. "I'll be back for it tomarrow kay?" He asked her.

Lekismon nodded. "See ya later then, Beezy!" She said with a smirk and a wave.

Beelzemon tried not to growl but smirked himself when he said "Adios, toots!" He laughed as he grabbed Calumon and dodged another wrench. He put Calumon on his shoulder.

"So now what?" The little digimon asked him.

"We got get some grub then find a place ta stay for the night." He said as they walked toawrds the familiar bakery.

Calumon was jumping excitedly.

**And thats the end of chapter 1! Sorry it took so long but, whatcha gonna do? I've finally deicded on what the pairing shall be incase you couldn't already guess it. It will be Beelzemon/Dianamon. Rplz R&R and I'm open to suggestions.**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Beelzemon and Calumon had entered the bakery and looked around hoping to spot Guilmon. He had turned the bakery into a franchise and made it his job to be at everyone of them when he could. It was rare, though, when they got to see the red dino digimon again. Beelzemon smiled as he walked up to the counter, seeing the digimon baking and then turned to Calumon. "Quit bouncing on my shoulder, will ya?" "Sorry." Beelzmon shook his head and smiled. "Hey pip-squeak!" He said to the dinosaur.

Guilmon growled at the name and turned to yell at whoever called him it but smiled when he saw the two. "Hey Beelzmon, Calumon! Good to see you guys!" He said with a smile. "How are things going for you two?" He asked them. "We made a new friend!" Calumon piped up. "Not much, Behemoth's getting an upgrade at the mechanic's and I thought we'd stop by and get something to eat." Beelzemon said. Guilmon smiled knowing what the mega meant. When ever Beelzemon and Calumon showed up that would mean they would want a little something-something for free and He was happy to give it to them, they were his friends after all. "Whatever you want is on the house!" He said with a smile but then his eye's went wide and his small ears perked. "Oh guys, I almost forgot to tell you! I'm getting married!" The dino said happily.

Beelzemon looked at Guilmon shocked and then laughed. "Didn't know ya had in in yase pip-squeak!" He said and clapped his hand on Guilmon's shoulder. He set Calumon down on a chair who began to bounce up and down saying "Wow!" and "Congradulations." over and over. Beelzmon jsut shook his head and chuckled. Beelzemon thought that Guilmon had really matured over the years, owning his own business and now getting married! 'Wonder if I'll ever settle down?' Beelzemon thought to himself. "So whoes the lucky lady?" He asked with a grin. Guilmon only blushed a bit and smiled. "She should be here any minute." he answered.

The bell rang, indicating the door opened and Renamon silently in and and made her way to the counter. "Greetings." She said with a small smile. Guilmon smiled when he saw her. "Rena! you made it!" He said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Renamon blushed. "I told you not to do that in public!" She said trying not to giggle. He only smiled more, "Why not? We're getting married in 3 weeks." He remeinded her. She then looked at Beelzemon and Calumon, eyes wide with shock. "Beelzemon, Calumon, what are you two doing here?" She asked.

Beelzemon could not beleive his eyes. He had always had a kind of thing for Renamon and he thought she returned the feelings espically when she invited him to stay with her. 'Guess it was just a crush or something.' He sighed. "Good to see you again Renamon." He said to her trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "We just came ta get some grub" He said before looking at Guilmon." Just give me the usual." Calumon had jumped into Reanmon's arms for a hug. "To go." Beelzemon added. "A dozen stuffed-Guilmon bread and a large espresso, comeing up!" Guilmon said with a nod and went to go get the order.

Renamon looked at the mega and could tell he was fuming on the inside, being friends with him for so long let her know how he really felt. "Beelzemon, can we talk?" She asked him and got,"Aint that was wese doing?", as a reply. "I mean in private." Beelzemon shrugged and took Calumon from her and set him down on a stool. "Stay here." He commanded and Calumon nodded. The two headed towards the back of the bakery and were now standing in the walk-in fridge. "So what youse wanna talk about?" Beelzemon asked. Renamon sighed. "I know your jealous that me and Guilmon are getting married." she said. Beelzemon looked at her. "What gave you that fucking idea, toots?" He asked sarcastically. "I fucking thought we had something special! But now you tell me you like that fucking idiot?" He yelled. Renamon growled at him and then yelled. "Don't you fucking talk about him like that! He's very smart when you get to know him and he's kind and caring and very sweet!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I was attracted to you because you were the rebel, the outcast, a bad boy. And I was just the horny schoolgirl who wanted you, but now I know what I want! I want to spend the rest of my life with Guilmon and if you don't like that then you can go fuck yourself!" She yelled before breaking down into sobs.

Beelzemon looked at her and couldn't believe his eyes. He was acting like a child, she was his oldest friend and deserved to be happy. "Please don't cry, your too beautiful fer tat." He said as he wiped away her tears with his long thumb and then wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He smiled when he felt her shift in his arms to hug him back. "If being wit Guilmon makes ya happy, then I'ld be one shitty friend ta try and stop yase from being with him." He said. "Thank you." she said softly. He nodded and let go of her. "Now lets get back out there before your fiance gets worried." He said with a smirk and she nodded. They both walked out to see Calumon buried in the bag of stuffed-Guilmon bread. "Hey! Get outta there!" Beelzemon growled as he ripped the bag off of the tiny digimon and checked how many pastries were left. "Only 3? What's wrong wit ya?" He growled.

Guilmon came up with the espresso. "Sorry, Beelzemon, maybe I shoud of waited for you to get back before I put the bag out." He said with a frown before he tookth bag and threw in a few extras stuffed breads. "Here ya go." He looked at the mega and smiled. Guilmon took a deep breath, he was going to ask Beelzemon somthing very important, "Beelzemon, will you be my best man for the wedding?" He looked at Beelzemon with hopeful eyes. Renamon looked at him wondering what his answer would be.

Beelzemon looked at Guilmon and then Renamon. "Guilmon, I would be honored ta be your best man, but I have to decline." He said to him. "No matter what I do I still can never aplogize for what I've done ta youse guys so I don't deserve to be. Ask Terriermon or Cyberdramon." He said, a solemn look growing on his face. Beelzemon picked up Calumon and placed him on his shoulder and began to walk out. "I'll see youse guy's later, and congrats on getting married. I'll try ta be at the wedding but don't expect me to." He said as he reached the door. Guilmon looked at Beelzemon and sighed. "Ok, see you there, hopefully. Guilmon's ears went down in disappointment and Renamon put her hand on is back and began to rub in circles. Guilmon smiled and nuzzled her. "How did I get so lucky to get a girl like you?" He asked. "You showed me what I wanted." Renamon said in almost inaudibly.

Beelzemon and Claumon were walking around the village. "Now what?" Calumon asked, rising as Beelzemon shrugged. "I gues we find someplace ta crash tonight." He said as they walked around. 'Behemoth won't be done till tomarraw and all tat's gonna take out the rest of my bits.' They came up to a inn and looked at the sign. It read "Vacancy" and Beelzemon and Calumon looked at each other. "We could stay here!" Calumon said with a smile but frown when Beelzemon shook his head. "Why not?" He asked with a frown. Beelzemon growled. "With the upgrades, wese not gonna have anymore cash to rent a room...unless we stay fer a few days and and I find some work." Calumon began jumping excitedly again. "Then that means we can go to the wedding!" He almost screamed in Beelzemon's ear. "QUIT SHOUTING WILL YA?" He shouted at Calumon who gave Beelzemon a frightened look and began to sniffle. "No, oh no! Don't start da friggin water works!" Beelzemon pleaded, "We'll stay." He said. Calumon smiled and began jumping as he let out a loud "YAY!" Beelzmon stared at him. "Youse hustled me, didn't ya?" He questioned, not knowing to be angry or proud. Calumon chuckled. "Something I learned from you, Beezy!" Beelzemon shook his head and said to Calumon as they entered the inn, "Do as I say, not as I do!"

* * *

**Okay guys. here it is! Sorry it's so late but with all the screwups that has been having, I was in trouble for a while. Sorry if it's a bit short but I'm literally making this up as I go, so enjoy.**

**Flame's bad and reviews keep my juices pumping!**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The alarm went off and Beelzemon let out a groan as he lifted his arm off the floor to try and hit the snooze button.

The inn had two classes of rooms, ones for small digimon and ones for big digimon, and Beelzemon could only afford a room for the small digimon. He had gotten a two bed room for him and Calumon, only so he could push the beds together, even then they still weren't big enough for him as his arms drooped off the bed and his legs were proped up above the foot of the bed's border. Beelzemon could feel Calumon curled up on the center of his chest and sighed. He poked Calumon gently and mubmled, "Hey, get offa me." He was not wearing his jacket or his skin tight jumpsuit top. His helmet still on his head though, covering the top half of his face.

Calumon awoke after another poke and sat up on Beelzemon's chest. "Morning, Beezy." He said triedly. "Don't call me that." Was what he got as a reply before he felt Beelzemon's hand close around his head and lift him up and set him on the floor.

Beelzemon stood up and stretched before he pressed on his lower back until a loud pop was heard. He then made his way to the bathroom as Calumon went to raid the minibar, "Stay out there! Youse know we can't afford any of dat!" He said before closing the door. He began to morning ritual when he could, he took a piss, then checked to see if he needed a shower, "Still smell good, shower can wait a few days." He said to himself with a smirk. No need to worry about his hair as his helmet kept it stylish. He then felt his face to check if a shave was in order but shook his head , "Screw it." He said as he left the room.

"What did I tell you?" Beelzemon growled as he spotted Calumon laid out on the floor with a pile of candy bar wrappers surrounding him. He groaned, "My tummy hurts!" he moaned. Beelzemon shook his head and picked the tiny digimon up and set him on the bed. He heard knocking on the door and grumbled to himself as he opened the door.

Lekismon blushed when she saw Beelzemon's bare chest and looked away quickly.

"Oh, hey." He said then saw her blush, he looked down and chuckled, "Oh, right. Sorry about dat." He said and went back to grab his jacket and just threw it on. "So what youse need toots?" He asked. His awnser was a wrench to the jaw.

"I told you not to fucking call me that!" She growled at him but then remembered who she was yelling at, "I'm sorry, Master Beelzemon!" She said fearfully.

Beelzemon was to busy making sure his fangs were intact before he could awnser. When he was certain they were fine he said to her, "First off, never call me Master again and second it's fine, now what youse want and how did youse find me?" He asked her.

Lekismon smiled a little, "Its not that hard trying to find you when you just need to ask if anyones seen an 8ft Demon Lord." She said with a chuckle, "And I came to find you because your bike is out of control. She changed the subject quickly, rembering he had defuncted from the Demon Lords.

This sparked Beelzemon's interest, "So Behemoth is being handful, eh?" He asked with a chuckle. Lekismon nodded, "He won't let anyone take him for a test drive." Beelzemon began to laugh, "Should of warned youse guys about that earlyier, Behemoth won't let anyone else drive him except fer meh." He said. "Give us a minute and the twerp and I will be ready to help out.

She nodded and waited outside as he closed the door. 'Calm down Lekis, your acting like a fangirl!' she thought to herself. She had expected Beelzemon to be strong but not handsome like that.

Beelzemon slipped on his jumpsuit top and made sure all of his belts were buckled properly before he threw his jacket on and began to put on his boots, wrist guards and his iron-clawed gloves. He tightened the red bandana on his arm and looked at Calumon, "Youse gonna be ok?" He asked his little buddy.

Calumon nodded as he staggered to get up, "I'll be fine." He said. He extended his ears and flew to Beelzemon's shoulder. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're gonna go to the shop to calm Behemoth down." Beelzemon said as they headed towards the door. Once they left, Lekismon gasped at the sight of Calumon and took him from Beelzemon's shoulders, cradleing him like a baby.

"Oh my god, what's wrong, sweetie?" She asked. Calumon smiled at the attention and said, "My tummie hurts." Lekismon kissed his stomach which caused Calumon to blush and Beelzemon to feel a twinge of jelousy.

"He said he'll be fine, so let's get going." Beelzemon said. He trusted Calumon, the little guy was tough, couldn't fight worth a shit, but still he was tough.

Lekismon hit Beelzemon in the arm which caused her more pain then him. "Of course he's gonna say he's fine! You'ld probably just yell at him for being weak if he complained! You need to give him some medicine." Beelzemon looked at her for a moment and she sighed, "You don't have any money for medicine, do you?" Beelzemon just nodded and got another punch in the arm, "How are you gonna pay for the bike repair?" she asked.

Beelzemon looked at her, "Yeah, I was hoping, maybe youse had a job opening at the shop." He said to her scratching the back of his head. Beelzemon know alot about bikes, weapons, and fighting, so he'ld figured he shoud put one of his skills to work.

A smug grin crossed her face, "So the mighty Beelzemon needs my help?" She asked before laughing, "I thought you were supposed to be one of the meanest virals around?" she asked.

Beelzemon growled and pulled out one of his shotguns, placing aiming it right between her eyes. The bullet would strong enough to blow through her helemet at that range. Calumon's eyes went wide in fear, "Beezy, Stop!" He said. Beelzemon shook his head, "I am getting fricking tired of how youse talking to me!" He said, prepared to fire. "Stop it!" Calumon said louder and his ears grew, the red triangle glowing. "Wait what youse doing?" "Shining Digivolution!" Calumon said before he could stop himself.

Lekismon began to glow and dropped Calumon before she was covered in ice, "Lekismon, digivolve to... " She broke the ice with her new weapon, The Nuova Luna, "Crescemon! She now stood at the middle of Beelzemon's chest. She looked at he metal clawed and the giant weapon and sheild she now weilded. "This is gonne be fun!" She said as she threw the weapon at him, still gripping it's chain.

Beelzemon was sent back but still standing, his helmet taking most of the impact and he growled. He glanced at Calumon who had passed out from the energy of the attack and cursed to himself. If he was gonna fight he needed to get Calumon out of the way. He ran at Crescemon and delivered a fist right to her jaw, reminding her who was the stronger digimon. He wrapped his metalic tail around Calumon and then reeled back into the room setting Calumon on the bed, "Your starting to cause more trouble then yer worth, kid." He said before he heard Crescemon shout "Ice Archery!" and felt an arrow pierce his side. "Ahh, ya fucker!" He growled.

"Come on! You actually commanded digimon like me? Your just an over-hyped pussy!" She said in a cocky tone. The new power surging through her made her confident. She tackled Beelzemon and delivered another strike with her blade to his exposed jaw managing to cut open his cheek. She wasn't paying attention to his tail before it wrapped around her throat and squeezed, making her droped the weapon and shield. Crecsemon was sent flying into the wall, nearly braking it.

The tail went to find Beelzemon's lost gun as he stood up and wiped the blood from his cheek. When he had his gun hand he returned it to his holster on his boot before walking up to Crescemon and grolwing as he wrapped his hand around her unamored neck and slammed her into the wall again, "Now youse listen and youse listens good, ya hear me? I'll forgive yase fer attacking me on acount a being an ultimate makes you cocky, can't really say much myself since I accted da same way when I first became a mega! But youse barking up the wrong tree, so unless youse want ta get deleted, youse'ld better cut the crap!" He relased her and backed away.

Crescemon fell to her knees, she was more terrified then she had ever been in her life. She could feel how easy it would of been for him to crush her neck and turn her into data. Tears welled up as she put her head on the ground and begged for forgivness, calling him "Master Beelzmon" again.

"Knock it off." Beelzemon said as he pulled out his last cigarette and lit it with a badda-boom fire ball. "I should really be da one ta apologize, for freakin out a bit. It happens ta me sometimes." He took a long drag before he strode over to her and offered her a hand to help her up. "I've been talked to much worse then what youse been doing, sose I shouldn't have done what I did." He offered her his hand again, "Forgive me?" He asked her.

Crescemon wiped her tears away took ahold of his hand and when she was pulled up she hugged him quickly. "Apology accepted, now lets go finish that bike and get Calumon that medicine. I'll buy." She added.

Beelzemon was thankfull for his helmet because it hid the slight blush he now had. He walked over to Calumon and lifted the little guy up and handed him to Crescemon, who cradled him like a baby. He locked the door and began to walk away, "Let's go."

* * *

**Here it is, finally! I know I take a while to post these but things have been going crazy latley since I just got out of school. I'll have more time to write though which means I might be able to post chapters more often. **

**So Lekismon digivolves to Crescemon and decides she wants to duke it out with Beezy, it seems like things are starting to go one way or another for Beezy. What will happen next? I have no idea yet!**

**Reviews keep me charged and flames are bad!**

**Frankenstien93, Powering Down! **

**( ﾟヮﾟ) you know you wanna press the review button! (ﾟヮﾟ )**


End file.
